


This is the eye of the hurricane

by YourLocalJarHead



Series: Lams fanfics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Broadway, Completed, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, LGBTQ, M/M, Other, Peggyismisthebestcultjointoday, Peggyschuylerforpresident2K18, mariesmajicfaries™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalJarHead/pseuds/YourLocalJarHead
Summary: Yet another modern Lams fic that nobody asked for.But who doesn't love Lams am I right?Apart from historians obviously (they won't admit it's real)Google help me..... please...... I don't know Americ- oh look a rainbowAnyway enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

John felt strangely special that day. Even though his best friend; Alexander Hamilton was leaving him. He'd decided to spend what was perhaps his last day in America with him. John Laurens. Out of everyone. He'd chosen him to spend his last day with. And that made John feel special. He'd always liked Alex. They got along well. They always had. They were inseparable. Well that is until Alex had to leave. He just tried to push it away and have as much fun with him as he could. 

Alex couldn't have imagined spending his last days in America with someone else. He had always been close to John. He struggled to make friends. In all honesty he was better at making enemies. But John. He was different. They instantly clicked. Something told him it was fate. But fate seemed to now want to tear them apart. Because he had to move to Nevis. Who's even heard is Nevis? Alex isn't even 100% sure where it is! He just knows its not near. And to his dismay he may never see John again. 

They'd gone and played together near the top of a hill with a pretty cherry tree on top. That was their spot. That's why no one went there. They knew it was their's so they should stay away! They'd lay together and watch the clouds in the sky passing over head. John had found it funny when some of the wind had blown leaves off the cherry tree. Because one got stuck in Alexander's mouth. He'd spat it out immediately and complained about the taste that was left. 

Alex told John thought they should head back shortly after that. So they could say goodbye to their other friends. Like Lafayette and Mulligan. John had been surprised when Alexander had held his hand the whole way back. He's not implying he didn't like it. He just wasn't expecting it. He wished that would happen again. 

By then end of it the friends were in tears. Alex's mum had come to get him sooner than expected. She wouldn't say why exactly. But apparently his dad was getting impatient and wanted to get going. Maybe he just hated the states and wanted to live on a small isolated island in the middle of nowhere instead. Who knew? 

That was 15 years ago now. And Alexander had to admit, ever since he'd left America, his life turned into a living hell! About year after they moved there father announced he hated the family and never wanted to see them again. And they were a waste of money. He left. Alex thought he went back to America but he wasn't sure. All he was sure about was he never wanted to see his face again! About 7 years after that him and his mother got sick. Alex was able to survive, but his mother, she went quick. After that him and his brother moved in with their cousin, but it wasn't long until he committed suicide. And he got split up from bother. He hadn't seen James since. He hated that. Everyone was gone. And this wasn't even the worst of it. There was a hurricane that destroyed the small town he now lives in. And now he had even less of little he had. Most of his hope was gone. The only thing that kept him going was the thought, if he got through this. If he didn't throw away his shot. He may be able see John again. And he could be happy. 

But John's end of the stick wasn't particularly better. His mother had died not long after Alex left. After that his dad was never the same. He was almost always drunk and John found himself looking after his siblings. He then eventually found he was Gay. And that seemed to make his father snap. John was just waiting to get out of that hell hole and to college were he can live with someone hopefully better than his father. If he's lucky he'll end up with Hercules or Lafayette. Every so often he'd remember Alex. He hoped he was having a better life than him. And that he'd see him again. But he highly doubted that. After all it had been so many years! Little did he know. Alex was just about to write what will soon get him to America. And back to his John.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walked around New York, and he was kinda lost. Hey! New York is big place! And he hasn't been here for so long. Gee it would help if he wasn't alone. He was always alone. He took out the phone he'd been given to see if he could get directions to the college he'd been sent too. King's collage. There were about three days before school started but he thought he may as well move in seeing as he had no where else to be. He had to admit the phone wasn't the best, but I was better than nothing.

He got there surprisingly quickly and he checked his room. He'd been sent the keys along with the details. He guessed they didn't want to deal with him. But who would? He unlocked the room and noticed his there was a living room on the right side, a kitchen on the left and two separate bedrooms. Alex sighed. This wasn't too bad. It quite nice actually. He just couldn't believe he was here again. He picked the left bedroom and sorted what little belongs he had into the room. 

After a while he realised he should probably sort out some form of money. He knew he'd be getting a bit of support for the next month. But not much and he better be prepared than leave it to the last minute. He decided he'd go get coffee and use the wifi there to look for jobs. He shoved his also bad computer into his bag and made sure he had enough money. He just had to keep reminding himself, even though he seemed at a bad place, it could only get better. Right? 

John let out a sigh of relief as he stood at the door of King's college. He had finally convinced his Dad to let him move to New York. He wanted to get there early to get away from his Dad as soon as he could. Three days early was better than nothing though. 

He put his box full of belongings down and checked his room number. He then preceded to haul his stuff up 2 flights of stairs. As he walked across the corridors he didn't see the small boy that was about to walk into him. Partly because of the box blocking his vision and the boys size but he mustn't of been looking were he was going either. They both fell to the floor and John heard a few of his belongings fall out the box. Great, he thought, just great. 

The boy shot up and quickly offered a hand out to him, "oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I wasn't looking where I was going!" John was sure he'd heard this boys voice before. But he was probably being obsured. Right? John took his hand shaking his head. "It's ok. I couldn't really see anyway. I guess I didn't expect anyone else be here this early." The boy seemed awkward at this comment but he ended up laughing. He then began to pick up the scattered pieces off John's belongs and paused at something in piticulaur. He shook his head and carried on then handing back the box. "Thanks." He said taking it.   
"My names John."   
"Alex. Well it's nice to meet you John. I hope I'll se you around."   
"Yeah and you." Both boys shook away the what they'd both thought was impossible. Seeing there childhood friends. It was obvious but both had given up hope. That's why we thank the existence of Peggy Schuyler.


	3. Chapter 3

Peggy was annoyed school was starting again. That sucked! At least she'd skipped a few grades to stay with her sisters, and of course her friends. That made school bearable. As she walked down the hallways she saw a small boy looking slightly lost. He must be new to. "Hey you ok?" She asked him. "Erm. Yeah." He said sounding slightly awkward. "You wouldn't happen to know where the law building is. Would you?"   
"Yeah." She replied giving him directions.  
"I'm Peggy by the way."   
"Alexander Hamilton. Thanks I appreciate it. I better get going before I miss class." Peggy laughed at how concerned he seemed.  
"Alright. I'll leave you too it." She replied heading off to her own classes. 

                                                                                                   *****  
Peggy was talking to John, Hercules and Lafayette at lunch. She wondered where he sisters were. They were late to lunch! Of all things. Geez, she thought, I hope they haven't got into trouble. She zoned back into the conversation and they talking about some people that seemed completely knew. Like people they've never met before. When Peggy began to think of that boy. Alex. "Ha. This morning I saw this boy who needed to be at law. He looked so afraid. Like one wrong move and his head would be bitten off. Alexander Hamilton. That was his name." 

What the proceeded to happen confused the heck out of Peggy. The water John had previously been drinking had been spat out his mouth. Hercules was slamming Lafayette's back whilst he chocked. And Peggy just kinda sat there. Not knowing what to do. "Geez. We leave the four of you alone for 10 minuets and we come back to this! What the heck happened? Laf you look like you've suffocated and John you've lost your water." Angie announced Eliza behind her.   
"I just said I met a terrified boy named Alexander Hamilton this morning." Peggy replied slightly annoying. Eliza's hand slapped her mouth and Angelica just stared at her. "You mean he said he was called Alexander Hamilton?" John said emphasising Hamilton.  
"Yes. Can someone please explain what's going on?" Peggy asked. John got up and left his half eaten lunch. So no I guess not. Peggy sighed. This was going to be a long day of confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Laurens couldn't believe what Peggy had just said. His old friend, Alexander Hamilton. Was at this school. And he was sure it was the boy he'd bumped into yesterday. Who else could it be? John thought he knew him. So what if he did? He only had one goal at this moment in time. To find Alexander. To find his Lexi.....

Alex had been talking to Burr on the way to lunch. He seemed decent. Though Alex noticed Burr didn't really talk about what he believes like Alex. He needed to learn to. Over wise he's gonna get no where. Alex realised Burr had said something. "Hey Burr say that again? I zoned out a little."   
"Oh. I was just wondering if you've heard of John Laurens. I don't suppose you have but-" Alex registered what Burr said.   
"John Laurens goes to this school?" Burr nodded and that was all the confirmation he needed. He was sure he heard Aaron had ask were he was going but he ignored him. Right now Burr was insignificant. He knew what he needed to do. Find Laurens. John Laurens. The only one he had left. 

Alex and John ended up bumping into each over again in the corridor. John felt himself getting lost in Alex's dark brown eyes, him doing the same. They embraced each over and Alex began to sob. Mostly out of joy. That not everyone he loved had died. "I'm sorry Alex. I thought you weren't going to come." John whispered. Alex shook his head.  
"It's fine I was 99.9% sure you'd be dead anyway." John was about to ask him why none other than the Schuyler Sisters appeared.

Eliza instantly hugged Alex. And Angelica followed behind her. "How was Nevis?" She asked warmly.  
"It could have been better." Alex said awkwardly. "Nevis? Were the heck is Nevis?" Peggy asked. Eliza gave her a glare. "Alex this is my sister Peggy." She said.  
"Nice to meet you." Alex said holding out his hand. "You too." She replied. 

Neither could quite believe what was going on. It turned out Alex was sharing a dorm with Hercules. But he'd left his packing and unpacking till the last minuet so neither had seen each over. They texted Laf and Herc who joined them with the sisters and they caught up with each overs life. John almost screamed when Alex said he was back in the city and he was here to stay. Finally both of there lives were looking up.


	5. Chapter 5

John was a lot happier now Alex was back. He'd always missed since he left for Nevis. They were always sort of drawn to each over, if you will. Their fates intertwined. But John didn't love him. Now that would be ridiculous. Besides he agreed not to fall for anyone. It would make life a lot easier. 

Though seeing as Laf was out and he didn't have much to do. He decided he wanted to see Alex right now. 

John: hey Alex. You want to go out for coffee? 

Alex: yeah sure. See you in 30?

John: ok see you.

John got ready in about 15 minuets and it took him about ten to get there, so he was early. He ordered his coffee and sat down at a table. Luckily it didn't take too long for Alex to arrive.

He spotted John looking slightly dumbfounded. John snickered a bit at that. "Sorry did I keep you waiting?" Alex asked.   
"No. no. Your fine. I was early." He replied Alex now chuckling with him.   
"Oh. Eager to see me huh?"  
"Yeah." He laughed after him. After a few minuets Alex came back with his coffee.

"So how are you?" Alex asked sipping his coffee. "Good. Good. You?"  
"Alright." Alex shrugged in response. The two then fell into a comfortable silence. This caused them to both take each over in without really realising it. Because no matter how much they denied it, these men were Gay for each over. And they could do nothing about it. Because there's a reason your sitting here and reading this so yeah. 

"Hey you wanna watch something at mine?" John asked after a while.   
"Yeah." Alex replied. They walked back to the dorms together, taking in the sights of the city. 

"Wow this so much nicer than Nevis." Alex muttered under his breath.  
"What?" John asked not catching much.   
"Nothing." He replied. Alex didn't want to talk about Nevis. He'd lied and said it was fine. Besides it was his past and his problem. 

After watching 2 movies with John, Alex headed back to his dorm. He unlocked the door and saw that whenever Herc came back, he'd left the TV on. Well that was a waste of electricity. He went to look for the remote when he heard the guy on the TV. "Storms will be heading to New York soon. *more geographical stuff.*" Alex let out a half groan half whine. He hated storms and he hated someone seeing him in a storm. And the clouds were already begging to darken. Great.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was heading to his next lesson he shared with Laf when it started to rain. He got scared thinking about the storm that was meant to be coming. He told himself it was probably just a shower and everything would be ok. It wasn't. After a few minutes it got heavier. And then it began to thunder. Terrified Alex forgot about lessons and let his legs take him wherever. He ended up back in his dorm. Huddled up in the closet. Crying to himself as he remembered the hurricane that had destroyed his town. And everything he had left.

John was headed back to his dorm seeing as he didn't have classes for a while, when he got a text from Lafayette. 

Lafayette: hey John. Have you see Alex? He wasn't in the class I had with him and Herc hasn't seen him either.

John: No. But I'll check if he's in the dorm. I think I know were the spare key is.

Lafayette: thanks mon ami.

John: no problem.

John tried not worry about Alex. Besides he was probably fine. Though it wasn't like Alex to skip class. John sighed. He was very wet and it was making him cold. That was because it was bucketing down outside. John had run back to the dorm rooms. Luckily they weren't too far away. 

John stopped at Alex and Herc's dorm and tried the handle. To John's surprise it was open. "Alex?" John called, though from what he could see it was mostly empty. "Alex?" He called again. Still nothing. He decided to check his room. It was unlocked too. Maybe he wasn't here. He was about to walk out when a loud crash sounded outside and he heard a whimper from the closet. "Alex?" He said slowly opening the door. He was surprised to see Alex curled up in the corner with his head in his knees. Crying.

"Oh my gosh Alex are you ok?" He said hoping into the closet closing the door behind him. Alex didn't say anything, but there was another crash of thunder and Alex practically flung himself at John and continued to cry on him. He rubbed his back. He wasn't sure how long they were in there but eventually the storm passed and John noticed Alex was asleep on him. He decided he'd ask him why he was upset later, he didn't really want to wake up and it was probably best to wait. But he eventually fell asleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Peggy opened the door to Herc and Alex's dorm. She was going to see if they were in, so she could ask if they could come to the party her sisters were holding. By THEY she meant John and Alex though. Because he'd looking for him, so they were most likely together. And the door was open so she let herself in. What harm could that really do. She was pretty sure she heard them from Alex's bedroom. That door was unlocked too. So she let herself in again. Though she was confused when she couldn't find them. She turned to were their voices were coming from. Where they in the closet....? 

She opened the door and long and behold, they were in the closet. The two turned slightly surprised, meeting Peggy's confused face. "What you doing here?" John asked.   
"What are you doing in the closet?" Peggy countered. John glanced at Alex who gave him some sort of expression. They seemed to be talking without moving their mouths. "I'm afraid of storms." Alex said bluntly, after their face talk.  
"Oh ok. I was just popping in to see if you can come to the party we're having." John seemed pleased by the idea. Alex not so much. 

"Sure Pegs. When is it?" He asked.   
"Friday." She replied.  
"Your house?" John asked again.   
"Well duh. Where else would it be?" Peggy said back.   
"Oh yeah." John laughed.  
"What about you Alex?" Peggy asked.  
"Well.... I have a lot of school work...." Alex said thoughtfully.   
"Oh come on! That's all you do! Have some fun with us! You deserve a break!" John argued desperately. "Yeah come on Alex!" Peggy joined in.  
"Ok ok fine. But only because you want me too." He finally gave up knowing there was no point in arguing. Those two were stubborn people when they wanted to be. "Yay!" John said.  
"So it's settled. I'll go tell the sisters and find Herc and Laf." Peggy headed for the door.  
"Just knock first and make sure not making out in our apartment!" John called after her exaggerating it slightly.   
"Ok." She laughed closing the door. Alex and John decided to watch a movie after that.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on losen up!" John nudged Alex from the back as Angie drove to the party. Seeing it was at her house she offered to take them so there wouldn't have to be a designated driver. Though Alex still wasn't fully into this whole idea. "Yeah common mon ami!" Laf chirped. "Party's are supposed so be fun. Not stressful!"   
"Well maybe if you stopped yelling he could relax a little. You can't just force someone to relax. Let it grow on him in his own time." Angie said. Though Alex didn't admit it what she'd said was true. "Well we're here." The car stopped and John dragged Alex out the car, eager for some fun with his friend. It's not that Alex wasn't fun. He was just always working. Though sometimes John found found it cute.

Angie told the others she was going to find her sisters and they eventually lost Herc and Laf in the crowd. John let go of him to get drinks and they sat down. After about an hour, the two had spent most of the time talking. Alex hadn't had much to drink so he was alright. Though he wasn't sure how much John had, except he was definitely drunk. Alex watched as some guy stood up on a table and started talking trash. So Alex went up there too to show him who's boss. Which mostly involved him yelling at Seabury and he then pushed him off the table. He wasn't even that drunk, so it was pretty normal for Alex. But everyone else assumed both were drunk out of their minds. John watched the scene from his chair and cheered at Alex in all his drunken glory.

Alex sat back down and finished off his drink and John was still staring at Alex like a puppy. "You have nice eyes." He said still staring at Alex. Like a puppy. Alex chuckled slightly.   
"John how much have you had to drink?"  
"Hmm." He started counting on his fingers. "1...7...3..." Alex laughed again.   
"John that's not how you count to 10." He looked up from his fingers.  
"Yeah it is! 1,7,3,4,5,6,2,8,9,10." He argued. Alex shook his head.   
"Well however much you had to drink it's too much. I'll take you home." He said standing up.  
"Aw." John complained like a toddler. Alex was able to drag him out though. 

Alex unlocked the door to his dorm seeing as neither John nor Alex saw their friends, he assumed they were in John's door. And he didn't want to take the chance of walking on them. You know. "You can sleep in Herc's bed. I'm sure he won't mind." He told John. John folded his arms.  
"But I wanted to sleep with you!"  
"What?" Alex asked surprised.  
"I love you Lexi!" He said still sounding like a child. "John your drunk. You probably don't. But if you do then tell me when your sober." Alex replied chucking him a bottle and telling him to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

John woke up in the morning with a bad headache. How much did he have to drink last night? He groaned rolling over. Wait. Was he in Herc's room? He opened the door to find that he wasn't in his dorm. Odd. His head started to hurt again so he slumped on the sofa. He heard snoring from the other room and assumed it was Alex. Who else would be in there? Well he probably shouldn't be here. But that's besides the point. John's head hurt and he didn't know where the pain killers were. Great. He couldn't really wake Alex up either so he was stuck. Yay. 

John ended up falling asleep and woke up to see Alex just outside his bedroom door. "Oh. Hi Alex." John smiled, trying and falling to get another headache.   
"Morning John." He yawned back.  
"Hey Alex. Can I have some pain killers? I have a really bad headache."   
"Yeah sure and I'm not surprised. You were so drunk last night!" He disappeared into the bathroom and came back to chuck something at John.  
"I surely wasn't that drunk." He said though he didn't even remember what happened last night. "John you forgot how to count to 10. I think that's being pretty drunk." And you told me you loved me. Alex added to himself. There was no way John was telling the truth. Was there? 

"Well to be fair I have no idea what happened yesterday. So you wanna tell me?"   
"Well." Alex said drawing it out. "We sat and spoke to each over most the night. I also fought with this guy Seabury and you forgot how to count. And I got a cab to take us home."  
"So why did you bring me in your dorm?" He asked. Not that he minded. He could spend more time with Alex. Wait did he just think that? Heh. He probably just wants to catch up. They haven't seen each over in ages. Yeah that's it catch up. "Oh. That. I forgot to mention. I hadn't seen Herc or Laf on my way out and the chances they were in your dorm. I didn't want to take any chances walking in on them. So I let you sleep here instead." He replied.  
"Good call." John agreed. 

Alex proceeded to make them both coffee. "So you have any plans for today?" Alex asked quizzically.   
"I was gonna go see the Schuyler's. You can tag along if you like." John replied.  
"Ok. Sure." He replied sounding keen. He must've missed them too. He sent the Schuyler's quick text to tell them and they were pleased Alex was getting out the house again. That boy needed to get more sunlight and do less work. He'll be worse when he actually has a job. John thought shivering lightly at the thought. Alex was somehow already a workaholic. So he couldn't imagine how bad he would get. If it's possible to get worse. After the two finished their drinks they hung around at Alex's apartment until they were too meet the sisters. They were gonna go to the local coffee shop and possibly the park. John was looking forward to it and so was Alex. Though he wasn't completely comfortable after what he had heard John say last night. He didn't remember and was probably joking. Yet, Alex couldn't stop thinking about. What if he wasn't joking? What if John loved him too? And then Alex blushed. He'd just admitted he loved John. After accusing himself. Well that makes it worse. Today is going to be a long day full of distractions. Alex sighed to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Something was wrong with Alex. He was acting off... sort of awkward in a way. And he was just contributing less in general. So Angelica was going to find out why. She was always up for helping a friend. And she may have developed a small crush on Alex. But that's besides the point. She wanted to help him regardless of her feelings. 

They were just heading out of the coffee shop, and like planned, were now heading to the park. This was useful to Angelica, because she could catch Alex alone. Peggy and John already seemed engrossed in some conversation that Eliza was mildly contributing too. So she was already at step one. You see Angelica liked to plan things. She liked to be on top things, and ahead of others. Some people found it annoying but to Angelica it was a way of life, and she enjoyed. That's not to say it didn't have flaws. 

"Hey Alex. Are you ok?" She asked softly. "You seem a bit funny around John. Did you fall out or something?" He looked up at her and sighed and then looked away.  
"No. It's just last night. I took John back to mine because he was drunk.... and he.... he basically told me he loved me." Alex explained.  
"Well how do you feel about it?" Angelica replied. "If I'm totally honest. I feel the same. I'm Bi see. The problem is he doesn't remember and I don't know if he actually meant it. He was drunk."  
"Well I'd tell him. How you feel and what he said. It's for the best. You can't just avoid it and feel like this forever."   
"Yeah." He said confidently.  
"Your right! Thanks for the advice Angie. I'll talk to him when we get back to the dorm."  
"Your welcome." She said fake smiling. 

You see the truth is Angelica likes to study people too. Not that she's a stalker it's just what she does. And everyone new John was as straight as a circle. And Angelica had had the impression John had a crush on Alex. But with Alex it was harder to tell. She hadn't seen him in a while and wasn't sure how he worked or his sexuality for that matter. But now she knew. And she had no chance with Alex. So she may as well start getting over her crush. It's for the best. Angie told herself. It will just be complicated and they'll be happy together. Besides the quicker you forget you ever loved him the more of your feelings you'll spare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never be satisfied 
> 
> Also. How the heck do you measure with cups?! 
> 
> Oh and thanks for the support I hope your enjoying the book.
> 
> :3
> 
> WOL


	11. Chapter 11

Alex was going to ask John. They had dropped the sisters and were now heading back to their dorm. He was nervous, but at the same time exited. What if John did mean it? He was really grateful for Angelica's advice. Though at the same time he couldn't help but feel there was something up with her. Should he concerned? Was it something he said? It didn't matter right now. What mattered was John.

"Hey John." Alex said rubbing his arm feeling slightly more awkward.  
"Yeah Alex. What is it?" John asked turning to him. He was so cute! Dang it Alex! Concentrate John's waiting!   
"Err I wanted to tell you something... about last night."  
"Ok." John said now more concerned.  
"So. Last night. B-before we slept. You-you basically told me you loved me. I wanted to know... did you really mean that?" 

Shat! John thought mentally scolding himself as his brain went to panic mode.  
"Yeah." He sputtered.  
"I-I do. I j-just hope this doesn't make things weird. I-I'm sorry I just-" John was cut off by Alex's lips against his. He relaxed. After a few seconds the they pulled away. Alex intertwined his fingers with John's. "Luckily for you I feel the same way."  
"Thank God I didn't screw up." John sighed in relief. They both chuckled at the remark, and Alex led John to a near by bench. Still holding his hand.

"So." John said.   
"So." Alex replied.  
"Does this mean I can proudly say the wonderful Alexander Hamilton is my boyfriend?"  
"As long as I can say the adorable John Laurens is my boyfriend." John blushed and Alex kept on smiling. "Your just making yourself look cuter." Alex said nudging him.  
"Shut up." John replied shoving him back playfully. They smiled getting lost in each overs eyes. Both extremely happy. They were finally together and it turns out Alex was ready to boast. Mostly because of what he sent to the group chat once he finished looking at John. 

Alex: hey. Guess who just got the best boyfriend ever! 

John: me.

Alex: dang it I was gonna say that once someone asked! 

John: :3

Laf: THIS IS A CAUSE FOR CELEBRATION!!!!!!

Herc: congrats guys

Laf: COME ON! OVER! NOW! 

Alex: ok ok.

John: yeah calm down Laf. 

So they went out with the guys and grabbed a few beers. It was fun. Both Alex and John where glad they were here. And hoped everything stayed this way. As they both hated were they started. But it was ok now. And that was what made them happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh darn pub WiFi.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Alex." John said walking up to Alex.  
"Hi John." Alex said obviously not paying attention. Writing as always.  
"Soooo. I was wondering. Seeing as you love me all . I thought we should go out." Surprisingly he shut his computer.   
"Ok sell me." He said leaning in his chair.  
"Well I checked the weather and everything, it's going to be a really nice night tonight. So I thought we could go out to a fancy restaurant."   
"Fancy huh?" He said leaning back on his chair, trying to be impressive. But he ended up falling off the chair and John burst out laughing, meanwhile Alex glared at him unimpressed. 

"Ok fine. Satisfy me." John chuckled at Alex's childish behaviour. He grabbed his hand and led him outside where John hailed a cab. The restaurant wasn't that far away so they didn't have to wait long in the cab. However when they got there the restaurant was fairly packed, so the food took a bit longer. 

John and Alex spent most of the time talking, telling each over stories and getting to know each over better. The pair had a great time and Alex was glad he'd agreed. John was just glad Alex finally got his head out of his darn computer and had some fun. And there was no better person to have fun with than John. Well that's what John thought anyway. Alex just found John too adorable and cute to say no to. 

However on the way back it was Alex's turn to do the convincing. He was able to get John to agree they should walk home. "Even though it's pretty much pitch black," Alex had said. "Just look around its a beautiful night and we may see some stars, and you complain that I don't get out enough! So let's just walk!" John knew from experience that this generally meant if he didn't agree he would get ranted for the next half an hour so agreed. Alex just didn't tell John this meant he would probably use walking home as an excuse to work later..... he didn't need to know the master plan.... but in all fairness Alex did actually want to walk home with John. He looked cuter in the dark. If that's even possible anyway.

Alex was about to put this point through to John when his phone rang. John jumped slightly at the sound and picked it up. He looked at who it was as Alex tried and failed to see so asked John instead. He'd noticed how John didn't seem practically happy at whoever was calling. John just told Alex to 'be quiet' which he didn't appreciate much, but let it slide. He knew John was upset and that whatever, well whoever had upset him Alex should be more annoyed at.

Alex was still being noisy though so listened to what John was saying. "Hi..." he said though he was slightly cut. "No. Of course I haven't." He said sounding slightly nervous. "What? When?" Was what he heard John say next. This was just making Alex more curious. But what he didn't know was John didn't plan on telling him a thing. "I don't know... see it would just be complicated and awkward." John said sounding much like he was coming up with this argument on the fly. "So. How about I come down instead? I'm sure it would be a lot easier! And it would save you the journey!" He continued. "No of course that's not why! I would like to see my siblings too! That's the main reason." When whoever John had been talking to agreed he couldn't help but notice John relax a little. "Ok. Thank see you later." John flinched slightly at the response and put his phone back in his pocket once they'd hang up. 

"Who was that?" Alex asked letting his curiosity get to him. "Oh. I'm going back down to South Carolina next week to see my family. They want to know how I'm getting on." John partially lied. Alex nodded. He was feeling slightly suspicious of John but pushed the thoughts away telling himself it was silly. So they silently walked back most of the way home, looking at the beautiful silhouettes the moon was painting on New York City!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go it's finally done! Sorry it took so long I've had writers block for this part and found it difficult to write and it probably still sucks but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. And also thank for the support guys. See you in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

The truth is that was Henry. Henry Laurens. John would say his dad.... but he'd kinda disowned him. That's were his lie to Alexander came in. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly true either. So he decided to review the plan in his head. Though it was like 1:00 in the morning now and even Alex had decided to go to sleep. 

So Henry wanted too know if John was dating any girls yet, which obviously he wasn't but he had that bit figured. Originally Henry had said he'd be coming down, but John easily made excuses as why he shouldn't come down. Instead he offered for him to go back to down to South Carolina were he could get away with it way easier. It being lying. He was planning to lie and tell Henry he was dating a girl. A girl named Alexandra. Then he could just tell Henry about what he's done with Alex, without getting killed! Besides he could see his siblings. He hadn't been away long but it sure felt like it. 

John just stayed up that night. Thinking it all through. He'd convinced himself the plan was flawless. So much in fact that he failed to see it wasn't. There were many errors and downsides to this plan. But John just couldn't see it. 

That was the biggest problem. John wouldn't tell anyone. Nobody knew. He'd built a barrier around his home life and he wouldn't let it break. Which wasn't really helping anybody. But John would find that out later.... hopefully not too late.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys look this is actually a chapter,(that probably sucks)! Sorry about Owl's tapering -.-.


	14. Chapter 14

John took a deep breath. He was standing outside the door of Henry's house. The nerves and doubts he'd been feeling had cause him to be a bit jumpy and snappy, so he just hoped no one thought anything of it. He sighed. There was no going back now. He knocked on the door. He heard Henry's footsteps from inside, and he opened the door. 

"Ah John! I was wondering when you'd get here. Come on in." John said hello back with nervousness in his voice. "Hey. Come on John there's nothing to worry about! I'm fine. We're fine. I hope your fine." Henry said patting him on the back. John still wasn't very convinced. He was panicking about what would happen if he messed up the plan, but he tried not too. He just nodded back. "Also your siblings are still at school. So we can talk until they get back, and then I thought I'd let you catch up with them when they return. I'm sure you'd like to see them." "Of course." John was glad there was at least something he could look forward too! 

Henry led John into the kitchen and John took a seat at the table and Henry put the kettle on. They were both going for a coffee. Once it was done he took a seat across from John and began to talk. 

"So how is school John? I'm assuming your keeping up your good grades."   
"Of course. I'm always trying my best in school. Though we haven't had many major test, my teachers grade my work well."   
"Well it's good that your managing your social life and school life equally. That's important John." John nodded in agreement, though he did think his social life was way more fun and exciting! "And how is your social life?" Henry asked after. He felt like the girlfriend questions were coming and he was readying himself for it.   
"Good. I've settled in really well. I'd say I've gotten a lot closer with the Schyuler sisters lately. And I haven't had much trouble at all really." John explained, he didn't really have that much to say, mostly because not much had changed. Even though Alex is back, Henry doesn't know that and John would prefer it that way. "And as you told me you have a girlfriend now. What's she like?" 

Surprisingly John didn't find it that hard. He basically just described Alexander, making sure he used she, and told Henry about some stuff they'd done together. And even more to John's surprise Henry seemed to buy it! John was beginning to get confident and forgot why he was worried in the first place. Henry seemed satisfied with the answer and left John to his own devices whilst he waited for his siblings to get home from school. Henry had gone out for some shopping or something. It probably didn't take that long for them to return, but it felt like time was deliberately going slow just to tick John off. He'd been waiting to see them for ages and he didn't think he could wait much longer! 

John had 4 siblings. The youngest was Mary and she was 5. She had recently started kindergarten and his other siblings normally picked her up on their way back. The second youngest of his siblings was James who was 10. The others were Henry Jr and Martha who were 12 and 16. He'd really missed them in New York and had to admit it was weird without them. They'd really kept him going through the years. They never realised how much John needed them back then and he still needed them now. He didn't know what he'd do without them. He loved them so much. 

On that note he heard a loud knock on the door and John shot up excitement filling him. He opened the door and Martha was surprised to see him standing at the door way. She had Mary in her arms who was asleep. Probably used up all her energy at kindergarten. However the boys reacted differently to Martha's surprised reaction. They both called his name, well nickname, Most of the time his siblings called him Jack. And they flung themselves at him, making John stumble a little. 

"Heya." He beamed at them. "Where's Dad?" Martha asked adjusting Mary's position.   
"Oh thanks Martha! It's great to see you too!" John told her sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and John chuckled. "He's our getting groceries or something." John plied Henry and James off his legs and moved aside to let the others in and Martha closed the door behind her. She went upstairs and put Martha in her bed and then returned. She headed towards the kitchen, John in toe, with the boys excitedly rushing around. 

"We weren't expecting you John." Martha told him as she put the kettle on.  
"Well you know me! I'm full of surprises!" John replied taking a seat again at the table. James placed in his and Henry's drink orders and then joined John at the table. They chatted for a while, and eventually went to get Mary who'd woken up. She didn't remember much about John but was still over the moon to see him. And so was John to see them all. 

Whilst James and Henry Jr were telling John about school John got a text from Alex. Henry was out so he decided it was safe to see what he said. 

Alex: hey John. How's South Carolina? I miss you already.

John smiled to himself. 

John: good. I'm enjoying catching up with my family but obviously I miss you too. 

He closed his phone when James asked him what he was doing. "I wasn't doing anything." John said sounding slightly embarrassed.  
"Well obviously it was something, because it was important enough that you weren't listening to me, so it must have been something!" James argued exaggerating it.   
"Well if you have to know I was messaging my.... girlfriend." John said forgetting the correct words. He began to explain him and the other 3 when he noticed Martha giving him an extremely suspicious look. He laughed at her nervously. This will probably need an explanation.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the begging of this I wrote John was at house of Henry's door and put a full stop after an explanation mark. I also though half way though how do you even make coffee? And looked up when kids start pre-school to remember it's kindergarten in America -.-. I then remembered I still don't know how school above secondary works. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> WOL out.


	15. Chapter 15

You see none of the others new about the incident John had with their Dad but Martha did. So she knew, and she knew John was lying. So here he was trying to explain what was going on. She'd asked if she could talk to John in private and told Henry to keep an eye on Mary. He had a feeling this made Henry slightly suspicious, but the others didn't really mind. John just prayed he didn't think much of it! 

"John. Explain. Now." Martha demanded.   
"E-explain what....?" John stuttered.   
"Your so called girlfriend John. That's not gonna happen. Nor is it ever."   
"I-I don't know what you mean....." John new this wouldn't work, playing dumb, but he was buying time... so he was keeping it up. "John. Don't play dumb. You and I both know you know exactly what I'm talking about!" See. Just buying time. John rocked slightly on his feet and began to twiddle with his fingers. 

"Well.... I can't tell Dad..... I don't know what he'd do Martha..... so I-I lied.... I'm sorry.... I just.... I just can't...." John said quietly still interested in his figures. Martha's face softened. She hugged John. "I know John, I know it's hard. And I'm sorry.... but I don't think this is the best way to go about it. Lying. Your gonna have to tell him at some point!" John sighed. He softly agreed with her, but that wasn't the truth either. Right now he couldn't believe that this was right so he didn't. Maybe later he'd consider it. But not now....

Martha had realised this. She could read him like a book. As much as she knew this wasn't right she knew now wasn't the time so she would reason with him later. She cared about John so much. So she just wanted him too see this would ultimately fail. Then hopefully less people would get hurt.

The rest of the time John spent taking with his siblings, and when Henry got back they had dinner, and over all John had a great night as did everyone else. John was upset when he had to head of the next day. But he was excited to see Alex again so that was good. 

Martha walked to him to the train station, and they mostly chatted about what John would say to Henry if she convinced him to tell. John still wasn't having any of it though at moment so tried not to let it dampen his mood. After all he couldn't wait to see Alex and he practically spent the whole time like a little hyper child. 

Even though this room was John's and Alex's, John felt the need to knock. "Who is it?" Alex had called from his room seeming slightly irritated.   
"Who else would it be?" John chuckled. Alex stood up and opened the door.   
"John?" He stepped aside.   
"Yes?" John said walking into the dorm.   
"Why did you knock this room belongs to us?"   
"I don't know it just felt appropriate?" To be honest John actually had no idea.   
"I thought you were someone who was going to irritate me!" Alex exaggerated slightly.   
"Why have you been having trouble?" John asked concerned.   
"No. But you know what I'm like when I'm working."   
"Your not."   
"Well I was but now I'm not because your here. But that's ok because I missed you." Alex lightly pecked him on the cheek. "So. You wanna do something?" 

Eventually they agreed on watching Netflix but accidentally ended up watching it until a ridiculous time in the night. John had complained in the morning about the fact if they stayed up that late on a school morning they should have at least done it when they didn't have school in the morning, but Alex had argued that if they were wasting time while having fun then they weren't really wasting time. So off to lessons they went, and they enjoyed another crazy day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this would have been up a bit earlier today but I was too busy being trash and was procrastinating writing it. But here is the next chapter! Anyway hope you enjoyed. WOL AWAY!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Today was October the 28th. John's birthday. It had been a month since he had gone to see his family and things had been going smoothly since. Well apart from the fights Alex seemed to constantly get in with Thomas Jefferson. Those two really seemed to hate each over. But so did he. He just didn't want Alex to get hurt. 

Anyway, back to the fact it was John's birthday! The sisters had come up with the idea for a party and the guys had helped too. John didn't know what the party was however. It was a surprise. And his friends had planed it so well! John barely had a clue what was going on!

Before they left to meet up with the sisters, Herc and Laf, John had to convince Alex what he was wearing definitely wasn't warm enough. Now that the weather was continuing to get colder, Alex had been struggling. It was so warm in Nevis and John had discovered, due to this fact, he got cold pretty easily. Not the Alex would admit this. That's why John had to convince him to put warmer clothes on! Alex was really stubborn. Apparently he'd only agreed cause it was John's birthday. John still thought he was cold, but that was the best he could do. Luckily John Laurens always comes prepared!

Angelica was driving them too wherever, and when they got to the Schuyler Mansion everybody was already there. 

"Happy birthday mon ami!" Laf yelled flinging himself at John. John stumbled back a little and he heard a few of his friends chuckle behind him. Laf really was excited. "Thanks Laf. But you can stop hugging me now. I'm sure we have somewhere to be." Laf let go and grabbed John's hand. "Of course mon ami! Your surprise can't wait forever!" Laf basically dragged John into the car and everyone else got in too. Luckily they all fit in Angie's car. Alex and John sat in the boot, Laf, Herc and Peggy in the back and Eliza and Angie were in the front. 

John had to admit his impatience was starting to ebb away and form into excitement. There weren't really windows in the back either so John had no clues as to were they where! But eventually the car stopped. 

"Are we here?" John asked.  
"Yes mon ami," Laf chirped, "but you still can't look. Close your eyes." John let out a load groan of protest. He just wanted to know already! "Come on John! You'll love it! Just a little more time! We're in the parking lot so it won't be long!" John finally ended up agreeing and after a bit of blindly walking he heard Angie say, "open up." 

This better be good! John thought. And he opened his eyes. They were at an ice rink. John gasped. He hadn't been here since his mum was still alive. He turned round. "Angie! You didn't have to-"   
"Yes we did! We know you love it here and you deserve it so suck it up John!"   
"Plus Angie agreed that if any of us die she'll pay for our funeral." Alex added whilst Angelica glared at him for the statement. Peggy just laughed. John was now just as excited as Laf, which was like an excited child. 

Alex on the other hand was slightly nervous. He knew everyone else bar him had been skating before. Plus it was freezing! But this was for John. Alex reminded himself, besides he could always sit out. But before he had the option to do that John had dragged him onto the rink. Alex squeaked in surprise and fell on his butt. "Ow." He mumbled. 

John look down at Alex. "... you okay...?" He asked. "John," he stated, "I don't know how to skate!"   
"Oops. Sorry Lex! I forgot I was so excited!" He helped Alex up stand up and the kept him from falling over again.  
"My butts wet....." Alex replied. John chuckled and took him closer to the edge.  
"Come on I'll teach you!" 

So John spent his time teaching him how to skate with occasional check from one of their friends. To John's surprise Alex was actually starting to pick it up pretty quick. He wasn't too confident but John was working on it. 

"Your cold aren't you?" John asked after about 20 minutes.  
"No." Alex replied.  
"I told you to wear something warmer."   
"This is warmer than what I was wearing." Alex argued back at John like a 5 year old.   
"Luckily I'm the most amazing boyfriend who foresaw something like this happening, and came prepared. Wait there I'll be back in a sec." Alex looked like a frightened 5 year old now too and he'd started to clutch to ledge like a life a line. But if John was being honest he found it kinda cute. 

He skated out of the ring to the area were he left his bag, struggling to walk on solid ground with the skates. He grabbed the spare jacket he'd brought and hoped back in, and skated so he was on the opposite side he'd left Alex. Alex gave him a quizzical look. "If you want the coat then you need to come over." John called over to him smugly. Alex gave him an irritated look.  
"I don't want the coat." He pouted.  
"Ok then. Have fun then. In the corner. Alone." John was about to turn round when Alex went   
"no!" And John smiled smugly.  
"Come over here then."  Alex was about to move holding onto the ledge when John added.  
"If you use the ledge and your not falling I'll leave anyway." And eventually Alex made it. John handed him the coat which he grumpily put on. 

"Aw. Come on. Lighten up Lex. You did it! Didn't you?"   
"Yeah but I didn't want too!" He grumbled still acting like a 5 year old.   
"But you did. Also Alex do you know cute you look when your grumpy like that?" Alex looked at John blushing lightly and John leaned in when.....

He heard Herc wolf whistle behind him and Peggy yelled, "who sent in the flying Lenny Owl?!"  
"I'm gonna kill you two!" Alex yelled at them grabbing John's hand to skate after them, seemingly forgetting his fear.  
"Looks like Angie will need to pay for funerals after all." John laughed, however this time as they skated off into the middle Alex didn't fall on his butt. John did.

"Huh! Oh no John are you alright?" Alex said imitating him.  
"Ooh I can't skate and my butts wet!" John imitated Alex joining in. Eventually when they'd finished mocking each over Alex helped John back up and they continued to hunt down Peggy and Herc, who luckily didn't die. 

Once they'd finished skating they went out to a restaurant and nearly got kicked out multiple times. But they had fun. John had to admit this was probably the best birthday he'd ever had and he was so glad all his friends were together again! But who's to say that happiness will last.......?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was determined to get this chapter done so here it is! I hope you enjoyed! Also this is what happened when I was drafting this in tutor cause I didn't have my iPad *cough cough* Pastelpancake *cough cough*  
> ~ WOL AWAY!!!! (I broke the bold button).....


	17. Chapter 17

Alex was alone and bored out of his mind! It was a few days after John's birthday, and John was currently out doing something, but Alex forgot what it was. He just hopes he gets back soon before Alex dies alone on the couch. Of boredom. But little did Alex know, his day was about to get a tad bit more interesting. 

There was a knock at the door. Alex let out a loud sigh and got up. I swear if John's knocking on the door to our dorm again I'll kill him! Alex thought, but he wasn't greeted by John. Instead he was greeted by a girl who looked around 16. Alex was slightly intimidated by the fact she was nearly as tall as him, but he didn't let it show. 

"Who are you? And what are doing at the door of my dorm?" Alex asked. "With kids?" He added as he saw 3 kids running around the hall.  
"I was looking for John. We thought he was a couple of doors down, but John's friend told us they'd swapped for reasons that he couldn't discuss in front of them." She gestured towards the kids in the hall.   
"And you want to see John why?"   
"Oh. Sorry. I'm Martha. John sister. We thought we'd come surprise him for his birthday, but we couldn't get train tickets down any sooner than this. You must be Alex. Right?" Martha offered out her hand.  
"Yeah...." he said taking her hand, though he was slightly suspicious.   
"So is John in or....?"   
"No he's out but I forgot what he's doing."   
"Can we come in then?"   
"Fine. But don't expect me to play with the kids." 

Martha was intrigued at how difficult Alex was being. Martha thought it may be because they were here, but why would that upset him? She'd talk to John when he gets back. He might know what's up. Martha called the rest in and walked into the kitchen. She put the kettle on as Alex slumped onto the sofa. 

James was holding Mary's hand and he walked up to Martha. "What's going on?" He asked quietly his voice nervous. "Oh. Ha. Sorry James I forgot to explain what's going on didn't I? Henry come here!" Henry plied his eyes away from and walked over to his sister. He'd been watching Alex curiously before hand. He seemed more confident than his brother....

"That's Alex." Martha said. "But John isn't home yet."   
"You mean John's secret boyfriend?" Henry asked. Secret? Wait what? Alex was about to ask Martha what the heck this child was talking about when she gave him a look saying 'I'll deal with you in a minuet let me deal with the kids cause they come first!' So Alex didn't say anything. 

"Yes." She replied. "But remember John might not be too happy you know. Remember that ok? Now I need to talk to Alex for a second." Martha walked out the kitchen and grabbed Alex by the sleeve making him jump a bit. Mostly cause he was sitting down and she basically dragged him of the couch. "Don't touch anything of mine! I don't care what you do to John's stuff, as long as you leave mine alone!" Alex called out them. He was still being difficult. 

"So what's all this 'secret boyfriend' stuff huh?" Alex asked as he got dragged into his room.   
"I didn't think John would have told you."   
"Told me what?"   
Martha sighed. "He had some issues with his Dad in the past about being him not being straight. And now he feels like the best way to deal with it is lying. Now don't get me wrong we did actually want to see John for his birthday, but I wanted to talk to you about this too. He's sure this is the right thing to do and I thought maybe you could talk to him about it? I know that's a lot to ask of you.... but I don't want this to escalate more than it needs too.... and he wouldn't listen to me.... so could you just try.... please.... for John?"   
"Of course." Martha was surprised at Alex's response. She didn't expect him to agree so quickly. Especially when he was being so difficult before. "I know what it's like. My Dad wasn't the best Dad either." Alex twiddled his thumbs nervously like John had done.   
"I wasn't meant tell them or you about it. So if I just say I had to tell them for convince. Can you talk to him later maybe....?"   
"Sure...." Alex replied.  
"Talking of John I might go find him so we're not waiting. Can you manage the kids?"   
"I'll live." Alex replied bluntly. But if he was being honest he didn't want to deal with the kids. Especially James. But they were John's family. And technically his so he agreed anyway. I'll be fine. He told himself. It's not for long anyway. Just a couple of hours at most. 

When Alex walked out his bedroom he saw Martha saying goodbye to the kids. And when she left he told them he'd be in his room and if they needed anything they should knock. 

When Alex got back into his room he lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep. And he dreamt about his brother.... he dreamt about James.... 

He dreamt about how he'd always have to look after him and how much he loved him. He dreamt about the good times they had. Back when everything was okay. Before Dad left. Before they got sick. Before Mum died. Before they we're alone to defend themselves...... before he was alone..... 

 

Is he okay.....?

 

Is he happy.....? 

 

Is he- 

 

Is he dead....? 

 

Just like everyone else in his family......

 

Had his whole family really been destroyed by a stupid hurricane?! 

 

No......

 

The hurricane.......

 

Alex couldn't handle the thoughts racing through his head as he slept and he let out some sort of scream, but it must of been loud because John's siblings had dropped whatever the where doing to check on him. But Alex didn't know that. He was too busy crying into his knees. 

"Alex. A-Alex. Are..... are you ok....?" One of them said. He thought it was James.... but he didn't he know.... he didn't know! "Hey. Hey Alex it's ok. Shh." Someone, who was probably Henry being the oldest, embraced him and started rubbing circles around his back until Alex had calmed down a bit. 

"Now what's wrong?" Henry said. "We won't leave until we know. And if you don't tell us we'll have to get John to make you talk!"   
Alex sighed. "I had a bad dream....." he mumbled, "stupid right.....?"   
"Of course not!" Mary had now joined the conversation in a very toddler like fashion, "I get bad dreams all the time! But I have a magic fairy who keeps all the bad ones away! Don't you have one?" Alex shook his head. "Well you should! I'll go make you one!" Mary was now bouncing up and down like the excited toddler she is. Must be a family thing, Alex thought thinking of how excitable John is. "Mary. Alex is an adult. He doesn't need a 'magic fairy' to keep away bad dreams!" Henry emphasised. "Yes he does! Everyone does!" She yelled happily not having it, and with that she disappeared from the room. 

Henry let out a long sigh. "Kids." He mumbled.  
"I could say the same about you." Alex replied. Henry chuckled a bit at that.  
"Do you feel better now?" James asked still being quiet. And it turns out he was also interested in his fingers! Maybe that's a family thing too. Alex thought. But I do it so maybe not.  
"Yes. A bit. I think some good old coffee might help. John thinks I drink too much though. But I don't see what's wrong with practically living off coffee." Alex said mostly to himself.  
"You live of coffee?!" Henry asked.  
"Practically."   
"Well no coffee for you then!"   
"What you can't band from coffee!"   
"Yes I can!"   
"Oh no you can't. Firstly this my house and my rules. Secondly I'm older than you by a mile, and more responsible."   
"Well for a start I don't think practically living of coffee is smart. And this isn't just your house it's also John's and he's my brother, and I think he'd agree with my decision!"   
"Watch me." Was Alex's response as he stood up, however Henry was quick to react. 

And that's what John and Martha came home too. Henry and Alex play fighting about wether Alex gets a coffee, meanwhile Mary was in a strop cause she'd finished Alex's fairy but he said he'd have to look later because he's currently at war, and James slightly scared they hurt each over or break something. 

"Henry what on Earth are you doing?" John asked as Henry sat triumphantly on Alex.   
"Proving a point!" He announced sounding as proud as he looked.   
"Jack I think they might kill each over...." James said still looking frightened. "That is if Mary doesn't do it first....."   
"... I haven't had a coffee for the past half hour..... I know I said I wouldn't die but I think I am...." Alex's muffled voice was heard from the floor.   
"Well. You should have looked at your fairy then shouldn't you?" Mary asked still being stroppy.   
"Martha this isn't about magic fairies it's about the fact Alex literally fails to function without coffee." 

It continued on like this for a while until John sorted it out. Eventually Alex got his coffee and his magic fairy so it was a win win for him. Martha was going ask John how normal this was for him when he seemed guess what she was gonna say. "Welcome to my daily life Martha. It get a lot worse than this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!! More chapters!!! Yay!!! Again I was determined to finish before I went to bed. I hope enjoyed this chapter. It was just a little idea I had that fit in with the plot and I thought would be funny. And remember views, votes and comments are much appreciated. I also crashed Wattpad by writing to fast and got really random autocorrects. And my arm kinda hurts from writing too much. I've been editing some of the previous chapters as well from typos. Ima publish this now before my iPad dies.   
> ~WOL AWAY!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Henry was hurt too. Henry as in John's Dad. He knew John was lying and it hurt. He never meant to hurt John, but he got drunk and did. He couldn't stop himself from doing it. And Henry hated the fact he was too stuck up to get help for it. And that made him hurt John. And it hurt Henry that John felt the need to lie to him, that his son didn't trust him. 

He'd gone to New York. To find John and see if he was lying, which he was. And that really hurt Henry. And he hated himself for it. He got drunk again. And that made him do something even more stupid. But now Henry was on the breaking point, and this act made him lose it all. And now he was just stuck like this..... that's he saw it anyway.... and that's how John saw it too. That's how he'd seen it from the start.

Meanwhile Peggy was sitting on the floor trying to calm down Alex. "Alex. Alex it's okay. What's wrong?" She'd asked when his crying had ceased a little.   
"I failed him Peggy.... I failed him too...."   
"Alex what do you mean?" Peggy was getting more concerned.   
"John....."   
"Did you get in a fight Alex?"   
He nodded slowly. "Well come on then. I'm not gonna let you sit here and mope around. We're gonna go find John and your gonna make up. Okay?" Peggy stood up and offered Alex a hand up. He took it and she led him out the dorm. Her question to Alex would have to wait..... he clearly needed more helping than her right now. 

But to this day Peggy still couldn't decide if this was a good idea or not. On the one hand she had helped John and Alex, but on the other hand Alex wouldn't have been hurt and they wouldn't be in as much mess as they are now. They wouldn't be England either. Why were they there and what happened you ask? Well let's find out....

Peggy and Alex had gone down an alley way cause that was obviously the smartest thing to do. But Peggy was sure John would be around that part of the city. And in that part of the city he was. Unconscious. 

He was unconscious because of Henry, who had once again took out his anger and sorrow on John. And this clearly made the pair panic. 

"What did you do?" Alex asked his voice filled with unwavering Alex anger. When the figure turned round to face them, their eyes looked. And it was that moment they both realised they'd known each over in what felt like another time. That was Henry Laurens, John's Dad. He'd hurt John. His John. And this made Alex even more mad. And it made him think of his Dad too. But he pushed it away. All that mattered right now was keeping John and Peggy safe from Henry! 

And Henry was just as mad. He'd never like Alex. Mostly because of his Dad. James and Henry despised each over as much as Alex and Jefferson despised each over, so it came natural that they hated each over sons. And aggravated them that they got on so well. But back then they were happy, and had people who could keep their emotions at bay. People who loved them. But now. Now they had no one to do that. And now they were both as broken as each over....

"What are you doing?" Henry spat back at Alex.   
"Stopping you from doing anything else to my John!"  
"What about her?" Henry said, "what's the little Schyuler doing here?" Peggy sorta just stood there. Trying to take in what was going on.   
"She was helping me find him!"   
"So is she less important that 'your John?'"   
"Leave her alone Henry! She hasn't done anything wrong!"   
Henry smirked and ignored him going for Peggy.   
"Peggy run!" Alex had yelled at her, and before she knew what she was doing, she had obeyed him. She ran as fast as she could away from them and dialled 911. She began to cry. Because she didn't know what do. She felt so bad she could have helped. She could have done something. Where they even ok? Where..... where they dead? No. Peggy thought. No they can't be dead they can't be. If they died Peggy would never forgive herself. But..... but why did Alex save her....? There were so many thoughts she couldn't comprehend rushing through her head. Someone must have recognised her though because at some point Eliza and Maria turned up.

This made Peggy feel worse because they were supposed be having a date and that's why Peggy wanted to talk to Alex because she loved Maria too..... "Peggy what on Earth happened? Are you ok? We got a call from the police? They said something happened but you were short on details. They were investigating. They said you looked shaken up and called us." Eliza noticed Peggy wasn't looking at her but behind and she'd sort of just froze. So Eliza turned round and saw why she looked so horrified. Alex and John where both being taken into the ambulance she'd called for too. They took John in then had to wait for another to put Alex in, as there was only the one. And John looked a lot worse that Alex. That wasn't to say Alex wasn't bad. 

Peggy began to cry again and Eliza had to fight back tears. "I swear to God Peggy. Whoever did this is going to pay!" But that's why things are getting just a little bit worse.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! This chapter was hard to write so sorry if it sucks! Also you don't know how hard I found it not to write 'they're gonna have a bad time.' XD. Anyway enjoy the feels!   
> ~WOL AWAY


	19. Chapter 19

Peggy hadn't been prepared for what happened last time you were here, but nothing could have prepared her for what happened next. John hadn't woken up yet, but that wasn't surprising. He'd lost a lot of blood. But Alex only had a few wounds and had woken up a few days ago and was now being questioned by the police. Because Henry blamed the whole incident on Alex and claimed Alex had attacked John in rage from the argument they had. And the reason Alex got hurt was Henry defending his son. And the police actually believed it.... but so did Eliza and a few of their other friends. 

So Peggy was also in the police station due to fact she'd rushed to Alex's defence and she felt like she owed him after what he did. But she couldn't take this anymore. She was going to get them out of here if it's the last thing she did! And luckily for her the police were taking some sort of break.

Peggy burst through the door of the room Alex was being questioned in making him jump. "Alex come on we're leaving!"   
"What? Where are we going?"   
"It doesn't matter come on." She dragged Alex up making sure not to hurt him in the process. Peggy dragged Alex to her house and announced, "we're going to England before the police catch us. I booked us last minuet tickets."   
Alex just looked at her dumbfounded. "But they'll know."   
"Ssh Alex trust me. They won't stop us at the borders."   
"And how do you expect us to get there?"   
"I'm gonna steal Angie's car. I'm sure she'll be cool with it."  
"Peggy what the heck?! Where's in enough trouble already! And for something that didn't even happen! You can't even drive, and neither can I!"   
"I don't care! Get in the car now!" Peggy aggressively pointed at Angie's care. Alex didn't argue any further. But he did pray he survived the journey to the airport. Luckily he did.

When they got there no one stopped them to Alex's surprise and Peggy enjoyed boasting about it. It was mostly because the people involved hadn't been named yet. They were fine on the boarder to England, but the flight had taken a day. Now in America they'd been named and found out they'd done a runner, but in England the news of the accident had only just spread and it was only a few days later that in England they knew they'd done a runner. But they still didn't who they were. And that's when they hit a slight problem. They had no idea how to get around, no English money and no idea where to stay. 

And at this point they'd been in England for a few days and news about the accident had spread, and that apparently Alex had caused it. Alex would have been complaining to Peggy about fact they where lost, tired and wet but he was too scared. Cause as you may have figured, Alex was wet because it was raining. 

Peggy was holding his hand dragging him around the empty streets trying find somewhere out of the rain though it was proving to be quite the task. Alex was shivering pretty bad and Peggy knew he was cold and afraid so had help him out. "It's okay Alex. We'll find a way out of this I promise." Peggy told him, though it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself....

"Hey are you ok? You look a bit lost. And wet." A voice said behind. Alex jumped and just stepped behind Peggy once she turned around, obviously not wanting to make human interactions.   
"Well. We are lost and wet." Peggy sighed trying not to be rude.   
"Don't you have somewhere to stay? Your American too right?"   
"No and yes."   
"Where you the too involved in that inccident in New York?" They both stiffened and it was obvious because of what the boy said next. "Don't worry if you are I won't tell anyone. I've been reading up about it a lot. I promise. It's not likely you did it anyway judging on what most people have to say on the matter. Like the people who where close to you. Most of them disagreed. So just please let me hear you out at least. Okay?"

Alex seemed reluctant to talk to him but Peggy pointed out they had no over options right now. So they explained the citation to this stranger. And he believed them! He even wanted to help them! "My names John Church." He offered his Peggy hand. "I'll be happy to help!" 

So after Church convinced Alex to wear his coat cause he was basically freezing to death, (which took a lot of convincing), Church was taking them back to his apartment and they where discussing a plan of action to keep all of them safe, and out of trouble. 

Meanwhile in New York things were going to every part of hell! Everybody had freaked out more than they already where when a policeman showed up at the door to Schyuler mansion saying Peggy and Alex disappeared, and it was at that moment Angie realised her car was missing. And they later found the car at the airport. Everyone was pretty surprised at how the car was unscathed though, cause neither of them could drive. So there was that to add to list. But luckily for them it was only the car they found, because with 3 smart minds Church, Alex and Peggy had come up with a plan. And it was working! Well so far anyway..... they just had to prepared for part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This chapter is finally done! I hoped you guys enjoyed, and I would have had it up sooner but I kept getting told off for writing instead of doing other things. I'm gonna be writing the rest of this story in the sequel, This Is The Only Way I Can Protect My Legacy so I'll tell you guys when it's up! Hopefully I'll get it done soon. Also I couldn't find any decent photos of John Church which is why there's a lack of description, but from the looks of he has brown hair so I'll go with that. Also I don't care how if this is unlikely this is a fanfic so it works! Anyway bye!!!!!  
> ~ WOL AWAY


	20. Hi

I got hold of Wolf's iPad!  
So I decided that the best thing to do was to write on one of her books  
Are you proud?!?  
Also I like Hamilton now!  
So yeah enjoy my spam and  her rage ;)  
Good luck   
Lone Wolf out ;)

..... great revision...... 

I moved these chapters to the end so they didn't get in they way of the story (T-T)


	21. Mattchu says hi

Mattchu says hello. You're welcome

I am so sorry my friends are so annoying

We are not! We are great! It is I the great Mattchu!   
He will not like us for this, now I will Papyrus backflip out the coach   
Lone Wolf out ;) (for now)


	22. Sequel

Hey guys the sequel is now out!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947317/chapters/34634664

Enjoy!

WOL out.


End file.
